


Roughly Does It

by SamuelJames



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry likes it when Eddie takes charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roughly Does It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> _Title: Roughly Does It_   
>  _Pairing: Barry Allen/Eddie Thawne_   
>  _Rating: 18+_   
>  _Summary: Barry likes it when Eddie takes charge._   
>  _Notes: Written for the[Three Sentence Ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html) prompt  The Flash, Barry/Eddie, manhandling_   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

It's not the pushing Barry up against the wall or bending him over the arm of a couch that does it for Eddie, it's Barry's reaction - his eyes lighting up when Eddie moves him into position and that smile going from fun to filthy in less than a second, even when Barry is turned away from him he'll wiggle his ass and do this look over his shoulder that makes Eddie want to give him everything.

The first time he was sure he'd left bruises but Barry had urged him on with a litany of filthy words that Eddie didn't think him capable of uttering and his skin had been pristine the next morning when Eddie worked him open with his fingers.

Sometimes Eddie bottoms but even then Barry likes it rough, being shoved onto the bed so Eddie can sit on his dick and control the whole thing and while the specific acts are more important to Barry than to him, it's been a revelation to discover that their lab tech is a little kinky - a very welcome revelation indeed


End file.
